


С завтрашнего дня

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Mental Instability, Pre-Canon, Reflection, Serial Killers, Violent Thoughts, Жестокие мысли, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Серийные убийцы, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме, преканон, психическая нестабильность, рефлексия
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-16 02:24:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: — Ты и я, детка, — пробормотал Стью. — Ты и я.И, подумалось Билли, он был прав. Лишь он и Стью против всего мира.





	С завтрашнего дня

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [After Today](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108931) by [BasementVampire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire). 

> Разрешение получено.  
Пожалуйста, не забудьте поставить кудос оригиналу, если вам понравилось:)

Они миллион раз всё обговорили. Они проработали каждую деталь, распланировали все действия чуть ли не посекундно. И вот Билли лежал, положив голову Стью на колени и вновь пробегаясь по их плану, просто чтобы убедиться — они ничего не упустили.  
Сквозь завихрения мыслей пробился голос Стью:  
— Ты в порядке?  
— Полном, — заверил Стью Билли, заглядывая снизу вверх в его большие глаза. — Просто думаю про завтрашний день.  
Широкая улыбка расползлась на лице Стью.  
— Чёрт, да, — выдохнул он. — Не могу дождаться.  
Билли сел, склонился к нему — настолько, что они могли чувствовать дыхание друг друга.  
— Мы станем звёздами собственного фильма ужасов.  
— Точно, звёздами, — Стью маниакально хихикнул. — Я с таким удовольствием прикончу Татум. Боже, терпеть не могу эту суку.  
Билли поцеловал его, так, что у них перехватило дыхание — крепко, распаляюще.  
— Ты и я, детка, — пробормотал Стью. — Ты и я.  
И, подумалось Билли, он был прав. Лишь он и Стью против всего мира. Они были как Бонни и Клайд, ДжейДи и Вероника, Сид и Нэнси. Даже если они всё, что есть друг у друга, они всё равно способны утопить Вудсборо в крови, начиная с Кэйси Бекер.  
Они разорвут этот город на части — даже если им ради этого придётся пожертвовать частицей себя.


End file.
